Thomas A. Merrick
Captain Thomas A. Merrick is a character that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. A Navy SEAL before the ODIN strikes, Captain Merrick is the field commander for the Ghosts. Biography Early life Thomas Merrick was born in 1985, who was born in the third generation of his family to enlist in the U.S. Military, after his father, SSgt. Nicholas "Bull" Merrick, who was killed in Fallujah and after his grandfather, Clyde E. Merrick, who was killed in Normandy during Operation Neptune in World War II. Thomas Merrick was one of the youngest to complete SEAL Training at age 17. He was then assigned to SEAL Team 2, then over the years, he was assigned to a Tier One group under the command of Captain Gabriel Rorke and Lieutenant Elias Walker. In Operation Sand Viper, his group of 60 operators were tasked with defending a civilian hospital from five hundred enemy fighters. Only a quarter of the entire group survived, including Rorke, Keegan, Elias, Ajax, and himself. Merrick would later join Rorke in the invasion of Caracas, Venezuela in order to assassinate General Diego Almagro. After Elias had assassinated Almagro, Rorke was captured by the Federation and wanted to get revenge for dropping him into the city by hunting down the rest of the Ghosts. Merrick was soon promoted to Lieutenant after Elias became captain of the Ghost element. He took the callsign Stalker-Six and as a soldier of the Ghosts served extensively in "No Man's Land" with Keegan and Ajax, as well as deep inside Federation territory. By the time Ajax was captured by the Federation, Merrick was promoted to Captain. Captain Merrick was first seen and responsible for rescuing the young soldiers Hesh and Logan Walker in "No Man's Land" during a recon mission. After that he leads his team along with the Viking recon team to extract the captured Ghost soldier Ajax. Captain Merrick lead and conducted several combat operations in the war against the Federation. One such mission was Atlas Falls, which he leads the Ghosts in an assault against an oil-platform. First he plants charges under the ice to ambush ground forces. They detonate the charges and open the assault. Captain Merrick moves with Hesh and Logan to find the foreman, overload the fuel pumps, then destroy the facility. After overloading the fuel pumps the facility begins to fall apart, with Captain Merrick, Hesh, and Logan making a vital extraction by helicopter. Gallery Merrick_Artwork_CoDG.png|Pre-release artwork of Merrick. Thomas Merrick Honey Badger CoDG.png|Merrick capturing Gabriel Rorke in "Birds of Prey" with team Ghosts. Thomas Merrick with mask on CoDG.jpg Thomas Merrick taking cover CoDG.png Thomas Merrick CoDG.png|Tom Merrick in "End of the Line". Thomas Merrick infobox CoDG.jpg|Concept Art Thomas Merrick awards dossier CODG.jpg|Captain Thomas Merick's Dossier Regrouping No Man's Land CoDG.png|Merrick grouping with "Hesh" and Logan Walker in No Man's Land. Thomas Merrick skull mask pattern CoDG.png|Merricks skull mask pattern. David 'Hesh' Walker Keegan Russ Thomas Merrick CoDG.png|Hesh, Merrick and Keegan (end) in "Homecoming". Thomas Merrick David 'Hesh' Walker Riley CoDG.png|Merrick with Hesh and Logan T. Walker and Riley in All or Nothing. Elias Scarecrow Walker interrogating Gabriel Rorke The Hunted CoDG.png|Merrick during Gabriel Rorke's interrogation in The Hunted. Atlas Fall Beginning CoDG.png|Merrick, in under water suit in the opening of Atlas Falls. Trivia *His blood type is AB+. *He is the announcer for the Ghosts in multiplayer. *He is the only one bald in the Ghosts team. Ajax, Hesh, and Elias have somewhat of hair. *Merrick is a third generation in his family to serve in the U.S. Military. *His grandfather Clyde died during Normandy and his father Nicholas "Bull" died in Fallujah. *During the flashback mission he has significanly more hair despite the fact that he is balding even then.This, however, is not suprising as the events of Almagro's assasination happened more than 12 years ago, and he could have easily gone completely bald by 2027. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Ghosts Characters